sin recuerdos
by ahirusanlove
Summary: usagi y misaki tienen un accidente, esto lograra que se separen mas que nunca
1. Chapter 1

Nervioso no era suficiente para describir al gran escritor Usami Akihiko en esos momentos, todo era culpa de Aikawa

flash back

-¡lo consegui sensei!-dijo Aikawa entrando en su estudio

-¿otro trabajo?

-no sea grosero-hizo un puchero-me refiero a los anillos perfectos

-eso lo decidire yo-dijo serio y extendio la mano, al verlos se sorprendio, el color de uno de ellos era identico al color de ojos de su pequeño

-¿y bien?-pregunto emocionada

-me gustan

-¡kyaaaa! ¡por fin! sabia que le gustarina asi que ya hice reservacion en un restaurante

-¿que hiciste que?-dijo un poco nervioso

-usted prometio que en cuanto consiguiera los anillos adecuados no dudaria en hablar con misaki-kun

-es muy pronto

-¿acaso no esta seguro de sus sentimientos?-dijo con malicia

-no es eso-lo amaba, no podia negarlo, pero...

-¿entonces...esta nervioso?

-claro que no, hoy mismo hablare con misaki-su editora habia dado en el blanco pero no podia demostrarlo

-entonces todo esta listo, espero que escriba una historia detallada basada en este dia-le guiño un ojo y salio

fin flas back

Misaki llegaria en cualquier instante

mientras tanto...

inseguro, asi se sentia Misaki; sabia que el peli-plata lo queria pero temia que en cualquier momento tuvieran que separarse y no queria ocasionarle problemas

tomo su llave y abrio

-ya regrese-dijo el oji-verde con una sonrisa

-bienvenido-intento aparentar tranquilidad

-enseguida preparare la cena Usagi-san

-no es necesario, hoy cenaremos afuera

-¿porque?-no recordaba que ese dia fuera especial

-¿no podemos?

-si...yo solo...

-ponte un traje

media hora despues...

-¿esto es necesario?-dijo con un aura obscura, el cuarto en el que comian era el mas grande,apartado y lujoso que hubiera visto

-si es para Misaki si-el menor se sonrojo

cuando terminaron de cenar el escritor saco un pequeño oso de ojos violetas

-es un suzuki-san para ti-una gotita resbalo por la cabeza de misaki

-gracias-tomo el pequeño oso y vio que algo que algo en su cuello brillaba ¿que es esto?-le quito el liston y dos anillos calleron al suelo, los levanto y miro con sorpresa


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

-¿que es esto? -observo detalladamente los anillos

-el otro dia veia las noticias y... decian que en México se han aprobado los matrimonios entre...-no podía contener sus nervios y Misaki lo veia impresionado

-¿Entre?-lo animo a continuar

-Hombres...hable con Takahiro, el respetara la decisión que tomes, y yo tambien

-Usagi-san...

-Yo...soy 100% de Misaki, aunque quizás no me quieras todo-sonrió levemente- y Misaki no es 100% mio pero...para mi es una manera de que todos sepan de quien soy-el oji-verde tuvo un recuerdo...

flash back

Ambos habían ido al acuario y Misaki entro al baño, pero al salir, vio al escritor rodeado de varias chicas que intentaban conversar con él, incluso una lo tomaba del brazo. El mayor intentaba ser amable y sonreia, lo cual hizo que Misaki se sintiera un poco inquieto

-_"Se que es su trabajo pero..."_ - La chica que lo sostenia del brazo cada vez se acercaba más

-"_No puedo evitar sentirme de este modo" _Listo-se acerco con timides

-Misaki-su expresión se ilumino-lo siento pero tengo que irme

-¿Podemos ir con ustedes sensei?

-Me temo que no-le paso el brazo por los hombros-Quiero estar a solas con el-todas los vieron asombradas, para despues irse lamentandose. Misaki estaba sonrojado aunque en el fondo se sentia feliz

-"_Si tan solo hubiera una manera para que todos sepan que Usagi-san es.."_-fue jalado por el peli-plata a un cuarto donde no habia nadie, y ahi este lo beso- _"Mio"_

fin flash back

-Misaki ¿te casarías conmigo?

-Eh...yo...-¿Como le diría que si? Era demasiado vergonzoso- _"Misaki, no seas cobarde ¡Ni-chan! ayudame" _S..si-dijo muy bajo

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¡dije que si!

-Misaki...-lo vio sorprendido y el menor comenzo a reir nerviosamente

-Usagi-san esta equivocado...yo... soy 100% de Usagi-san-agacho la cabeza porque temía no poder continuar si lo observaba- y tambien quiero que Usagi-san sea 100% mio-el joven parecia un tomate viviente y no se dio cuanta cuando el mayor se acerco- jeje, estoy diciendo cosas sin...-fue interrumpido por un beso. Dejandose llevar rodeo el cuello de Akihiko con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia el, mientras el mayor sostenia su espalda-Usagi-san...-suspiro cuando por fin se separaron pero inmediatamente Usami lo abrazo

-Gracias

-¿eh?

-Estoy demasiado feliz-comenzo a besar su menton...su cuello...

El oji-verde no se dio cuenta en que momento fue transportado a un sillon

-Espera...Usagi-san...-si seguian, no podrian detenerse

-Necesito de Misaki

-Es un lugar publico, un restaurante

-¿Y que? aun si estuvieramos en la casa tu pondrias objeciones

-No lo hare, pero...aqui no-el mayor sonrio, se levanto, dejo varios billetes en la mesa y despues salio con Misaki-se me olvidaba-dijo en el estacionamiento, saco los anillos de su bolsillo y le puso uno a Misaki y otro a si mismo

En la carretera...

Ambos se sostenian de la mano; Usagi sonreía con un cigarrillo en la boca y la otra mano en el volante. Misaki veía hacia la ventana, intentando calmar su rubor y los latido de su corazón

-Misaki te amo

-Deja de decir cosas vergonzosas

-Es la verdad-de repente, unas luces cegadoras aparecieron, todo fue muy rapido pero Akihiko comprendio lo que pasaria, y sin dudarlo rodeo a su pequeño con los brazos...todo se volvio obscuro...


End file.
